


The Royal Couple

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fem!Harry, Human Louis, Human Zayn, M/M, Mermaid!Harry, Mpreg, Prince!Louis, feminine!harry, larry mpreg, mermaid au, mermaid!liam, mermaid!niall, merman prince harry, niam mpreg, pregnant!niall, prince!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry’s a merman prince, Louis’ a regular prince, and one day after Harry spots Louis while on an adventure with his friend Niall, he falls in love. But according to his mum, humans are forbidden to be around. </p>
<p>Or, a spinoff of the little mermaid with Louis as Eric, Harry as Ariel, and Eleanor as Ursula, except Eleanor doesn’t steal Harry’s ability to speak, there’s no curse, Eleanor really just wants to help Harry out, but what Harry doesn’t know is that the potion she gives him could change his life for better (mpreg will be involved in this if you don’t like it, don’t read it and get off this page now, if a rude comment is written because you don’t like mpreg, I WILL DELETE IT!), also a little bit of a Princess Kate and Prince William AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Couple

Harry giggles as he swims around with Niall, throwing a small seashell at him. 

"Hey! Get back here you curly headed fucker!" Niall yells, swimming after Harry. Harry starts to swim to the surface, smiling as he sees the beautiful boy from last week playing football, getting startled as Liam pops out of nowhere. 

"What on earth are you two doing?!" Liam whisper-yells, startling the two mer-boys. 

"Oh, Liam! You scared me!" Harry says.

"Your mother is requesting you in the throne room, Prince Harry. Say goodbye to Niall." Liam says, Harry sadly waving goodbye to Niall as they part their ways. 

*

"Ah Harry, how are you my love?" Anne asks as Harry swims into the throne room, his crown perched on his head, curls strayed across his forehead from playing with Niall. 

"Good I guess, is everything okay mummy?" Harry asks, shying away like he usually does when he knows he’s in trouble. 

"Liam tells me that he saw you near the surface again Harry, staring at a human, how many times do I have to tell you those humans are dangerous?!" Anne shouts, Harry looking down at the ocean floor in shame. 

But mummy, I love him!” Harry yells, tears forming in his eyes from his sensitivity. 

"You will go nowhere near the surface ever again Harry, and that’s final!" Anne yells, Harry gasping at his mother’s words, swimming to his bedroom in the palace, falling onto his bed as he racks with sobs. 

"Oh you poor thing," a mysterious voice speaks, causing Harry to look up from his position on his blue clam bed, his face red from crying. 

"So miserable, maybe I could help?" she says, Harry perking up at her words. 

"H-How?" he stutters, Eleanor chuckling. "Just follow me young one." She says, Harry reluctantly following her, not knowing what to expect next.

*

"Don’t be shy little one, I can help you." Eleanor says, Harry looking up at her as she touches his chin with her finger. 

"No why don’t you tell me why an innocent boy like you is so sad?" she says, Harry shuddering as his mother’s words run through his head, causing a few tears to slip from his green eyes.

"I-I’m in love with a h-human boy." Harry says, stuttering as he cries. 

"Well I can easily help you fix all your problems, my dear." Eleanor says as she goes through her potion cabinet. 

"Now we’ll just mix some of these up, and once you drink it, you’ll be turned human so you can be with your sweet little prince." Eleanor says, Harry nodding as he drinks the small potion from the vile, his tail disappearing and giving him legs, causing the prince to swim up to the surface.

*

Harry smiles as he sees the fit boy from the other day, waving at him. 

"Louis, do you know that boy over there? He’s waving at you." the prince’s raven haired friend says, Louis laughing as he waves at Harry, Harry blushing. 

"I don’t, maybe he’s new in town and he knows I’m the prince." Louis says, his raven haired friend walking over to Harry with Louis. 

"Hi, I’m Prince Louis, and you are?" Louis says as he extends his hand to Harry, the curly haired boy blushing as he looks up at Louis from his sitting position on the sand, taking Louis’ hand in his, the older boy pulling him off the sand and onto his feet. 

Harry stumbles as he stands up, holding onto Louis. 

"A little clumsy aren’t ya? By the way this is my friend from the village, Zayn." Louis says as he laughs at Harry’s clumsiness, then points to Zayn, Harry still clutching onto his bicep. 

"I’m gonna take you to the palace to get you cleaned up, okay?" Louis says, lifting Harry up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the castle. 

*

They arrive at the palace, which is surprisingly only a few minutes away from the beach. 

"Guys, this is the new boy in town, he doesn’t talk much though, so I’m not sure what his name is, but for now just call him Curly!" Louis shouts as he walks into the palace with a towel around the shivering curly haired boy, Harry shyly waving at all the servants. 

*

Louis escorts Harry to the bathroom in the palace, helping Harry into the tub, then getting in himself. 

"So, um, what’s your name?" Louis asks, Harry opening his mouth to say ‘Harry’, frowning when he realises he’s still on self diagnosed vocal rest after his fight with his mother. 

"Maybe you could write it on the window?" Louis suggests, helping Harry out of the tub and over to the foggy window from the rain. Louis smiles as he starts to watch Harry write his name on the window, the green eyed boy stepping back once he’s done. 

"Harry Edward Styles?" Louis asks, Harry nodding then writing another extra thing. 

"Prince of Atlantica." Louis says, as Harry writes it under his name. 

"Where’s that at?" Louis asks, Harry writing out ‘a small village in a place called Ündersea’ (pronounced Oon-der-see). 

"Ündersea, I’ve never heard of it." Louis says, shrugging his shoulders as he helps Harry back into the tub, grabbing the water bucket and dumping the water on Harry’s head, causing Harry to shiver. Louis then grabs the shampoo, lathering it into Harry’s curly locks, covering the prince’s emerald eyes so as not to get shampoo in them. 

"You’re really cute you know that?" Louis tells Harry, causing him to blush.

"Th-thank you." Harry let’s out hoarsely, causing Louis to gasp. 

"Oh my god, your voice sounds terrible! Do you want me to call the doctor?" Louis asks, Harry nodding as he clutches his sore throat. 

*

"Open up Harry." the doctor says, Harry opening his mouth as the doctor puts a Popsicle stick in his mouth, causing Harry to start coughing terribly. 

"Well, I’d say he’s got a case of strep throat, whatever happened before you met him, it hurt his voice quite bad, I’d suggest he stays on vocal rest for a while Prince Louis." the doctor tells him, Louis nodding sadly as he hugs Harry, kissing the sickly boy’s cheek. 

*

Louis gets a whiteboard for Harry from the servants so Harry can still communicate with him, Harry hugging him as he receives the generous gift from him, tears running down his face. 

'I love you.' Harry writes out, Louis kissing him on the lips, their first kiss sending sparks through both of their bodies, Harry smiling as Louis licks his bottom lip, asking him for entrance, the green eyed teen opening his mouth, Louis' tongue fighting with his for dominance. Harry ends up giving in, Louis smiling into the kiss, lifting up Harry's legs to rest on his waist, Harry now straddling him, the two getting interrupted from their make out session as Louis' bedroom door opens, Louis' little sister quickly telling Louis “Time for supper Lou!” then shutting the door. 

"Sisters." Louis says, rolling his eyes at his little sister Charlotte. 

'Tell me about it.' Harry writes down on the whiteboard, rolling his eyes as he thinks about his own annoying sister. 

*

Harry let’s a tear fall from his eye as he watches Louis leave the room for his princely duties of the day, writing out on the whiteboard, ‘Can I come?’. Louis sighing as he looks up at Harry, taking his face into his hands, “I wish you could, Hun, but I have to talk to my mum about something real quick, it shouldn’t take long, promise.” Louis says, kissing Harry softly, smiling as a smile also appears on Harry’s face. 

*

"Mum, can we talk?" Louis says as he knocks on the queen’s door, stepping into the room as he hears a quiet, "Come in Louis."

"Hi mum." Louis says as he sits on the bed next to his mother, sighing as he thinks of how to say what he’s been thinking. 

"I fuck-sorry, how do I say this? I um… I think I’m in love with Harry. He just, he’s so cute, and whenever I’m near him I just can’t explain it, but he’s beautiful mum, I want him to be the mother of my children, even if that’s not possible, but I want kids with him." Louis confesses to his mother, blushing as he talks about Harry. 

"Oh Louis, are you sure this is what you want though? I mean the last time you were in love your heart got broken when he left you for someone else." Jay says, cupping Louis’ face with her hands. 

"I’m sure mum, now I’ve got to get back to Harry." Louis says, getting up from his mother’s bed to return to his own.

*

Five months have passed since Louis had that conversation with his mother and as soon as he got to his bedroom he had immediately told Harry how he felt, the two still going strong at almost half a year that they’ve been dating, and Louis’ decided to take it to the next level (by the way, Louis already knows about Harry’s past life as a merman prince, the only thing Louis doesn’t know about Harry is that because he’s still part merman by blood, he’s able to get pregnant, just like every other male mermaid in Atlantica). 

Harry smiles as he admires Louis’ naked body that’s hovering above him, running his hands up and down Louis’ biceps, leaning up to kiss Louis’ forehead. 

"Love you." Louis says, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. 

"You sure about this babe?" Louis asks, looking down at Harry in concern. 

"Louis!" Harry whines, his lips turning into an unsatisfied pout. 

"Okay, okay." Louis says, lubing up the condom before slipping into Harry, the younger lad moaning in pleasure. 

"Move." Harry demands, Louis nodding as he starts to thrust inside Harry, moaning as he thrusts into Harry’s tight hole. 

"So tight, babe." Louis drawls out, biting Harry’s neck, then licking the skin as a bruise begins to form, claiming the curly brunette as his. 

"Oh, Louis." Harry moans as Louis licks his bottom lip, Harry reluctantly opening up his mouth as him and Louis begin to start making out. Louis moans into the kiss, thrusting harder inside Harry, gasping when he feels something happen to the condom when he let’s out his release of come, pulling out once he’s done. 

"Oh fuck!" Louis says as he pulls away from the kiss, Harry whimpering from the loss of pleasure. Harry whines in response, Louis yelling, "Harry, the fucking condom broke!" 

"Hey, calm down Louis, I’m totally clean I don’t have any STD’s or STI’s promise." Harry says, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Well I know that, but what if you’re pregnant now? We’re not even married yet, by the time we get married you’re gonna be due to pop Harry!" Louis yells, starting to hyperventilate, causing an anxiety attack. 

"Louis, breathe, we’re gonna be fine babe, even if I’m pregnant we’ll get through it okay?" Harry says, trying to calm down Louis, the twenty year old still having the anxiety attack, Harry running out of the room to retrieve Jay. 

*

"Jay!" Harry yells as he runs into the queen’s bedroom, Jay looking up from her book to see Harry half naked, a panicked look in his eyes. 

"Jay, I need your help, Louis’ having an anxiety attack." Harry says, Jay nodding as she runs to Louis’ room, her son rocking on the bed, hyperventilating as he panics. 

"Louis, look at mummy please." Jay says, Louis looking up at her with panicked eyes. 

"Louis drink some water, Hun." Harry says, bringing a cup of water up to his lips, Louis slowly sipping the water, his breathing now back to normal. 

"Louis, what happened, baby?" Jay asks once Louis’ recovered from the anxiety attack. 

"The condom broke, and I freaked out mum." Louis says, crying into his mother’s shoulder. 

"You do want kids though, right?" Jay asks, Louis nodding. 

"Well, all I’m gonna tell you is everything happens for a reason Louis, if you become a father, so be it. If not, you can just wait until you and Harry are ready for a baby." Jay tells Louis, Harry smiling as he thinks of a family with Louis. 

*

A few weeks had passed since Louis’ incident, the couple having to move the royal wedding to Louis’ birthday, Louis wanting to get married as soon as possible, to avoid having a pregnant Harry at their wedding. 

Louis smiled as Harry walked down the aisle in his beautiful wedding dress, complete with a bouquet of red roses, the dress a long sleeved one with rhinestones all over it. 

Harry blushed as he got to the alter where Louis was standing, Louis brushing a curl behind his ear, whispering, “You look beautiful darling.” causing Harry to blush a deeper shade of red. 

As Louis began to say his vows, Harry began to grow sad, it was his wedding day and none of his family or friends were there to witness it, he begins to cry silent tears as he thinks of his mother, Louis stopping his vows, staring up at a teary eyed Harry. 

"Babe, you okay?" Louis asks, lifting up his hand to caress Harry’s cheek, brushing away Harry’s tears. 

"I-I just, I miss my mum! And my friends, and it’s my wedding day and none of them are here to witness it!" Harry sobs out, falling into Louis’ arms as he cries. 

"Oh Harry, would you like to visit them? We have a merchant in the village that sells potions, maybe we could see if she has a potion to let us visit your family and friends?" Louis says, referring to Zayn’s sister Doniya. Harry nods in response, the two finishing their vows and the wedding, Louis then kissing Harry, the priest announcing, "I present to you, the new Princes of Doncaster, Prince Louis and Prince Harry Tomlinson-Styles!" the villagers cheering as Harry and Louis walk down the aisle, headed off to the merchant for their potions. 

*

Harry giggles as he swims around the ocean with his merman husband Louis, the two stopping as a guard of the palace approaches them, grabbing Harry by the arm. 

"Hey, let me go!" Harry shouts, struggling in the strong guard’s grip. 

"Prince Harry, we have been searching for you for six months! We must get you to the castle immediately!" the guard says, pulling Harry along with him in the direction of the castle.

"Wait, that’s my husband! Harry!" Louis shouts, one of the other guards grabbing him by the arm as well, taking him the same way Harry was dragged to.

*

"No, please! Louis!" Harry shouts, the guards throwing Louis into the dungeon. 

"Harry!" Louis yells, swimming over to the coral bars, shaking them as he tries to reach Harry. 

*

"Queen Styles, we have found your son, he seemed to have ran away with some boy and they just so happened to be in our patrol area." the guard tells Harry’s mother, Anne swimming over to her son, hugging him tightly. 

"Harry, are you okay? Are you hurt?" Anne says, checking Harry’s body for any injuries. 

"Mum, I’m fine. Yes, I ran away, I got a friend to take me to the HUMAN, and I’m now married to him. We came back here so he could meet you guys, and now you’ve locked him in the dungeon. Now. Let. Him. Go." Harry says, glaring at his mother as he speaks. 

"You’re married to a human, Harry?! Does he even know you’re a merman prince?!" Anne shouts, crossing her arms over her chest showing that she doesn’t approve. 

"Well duh, how do you think we got here? I told him I’m really a merman prince, and he doesn’t seem to care, he thinks it’s pretty cool, and plus he’s super sweet." Harry tells his mum, tapping his fin on the ocean floor. 

"Okay, let the boy go, I’d like to see him." Anne says, the guards going to retrieve Louis. 

*

"Mummy, this is Louis. My husband from the surface." Harry says, Louis swimming over to him and shaking Anne’s hand. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Louis says, returning next to Harry, cuddling up to the curly haired boy. 

"Did you wanna go meet my friends?" Harry asks Louis, Louis nodding as Harry leads the way to Liam and Niall’s house. 

*

Harry knocks on the door of the Payne-Horan household, swimming inside when he hears a quiet, “Come in.”   
Niall gasps when he sees Harry at the entrance of his house with a mysterious boy. 

"Harry!" Niall squeals, swimming over to Harry and Louis. "Who’s your friend?" Niall asks, motioning to Louis. 

"Niall, this my husband Louis, he’s that boy from the surface." Harry says, kissing Louis on the cheek. 

"Hi, I’m Niall, I’m friends with Harry, and this is my husband Liam." Niall says, pointing at Liam as he walks into the kitchen. 

"Liam, this is Harry’s husband Louis, they met each other the day after Harry went missing, he’s been on the surface the whole time." Niall tells his spouse, giggling as he feels a kick in his stomach, rubbing his four months pregnant stomach. 

"Niall, you’re pregnant?" Harry asks, Niall nodding, picking up Harry’s hand and placing it on his stomach. 

"Turns out male mermaids can get pregnant, I always thought it was our mums, but I guess it’s a little different in Atlantica." Niall says, giggling as Liam comes over and swims behind him, resting his hands on their growing bump. 

"Oh, Louis, can we have some babies?!" Harry squeals, his tail flapping. 

"Later on babe, promise." Louis says, hugging Harry from behind, rubbing his flat stomach. 

"Well, we should get going back to the surface. If you ever wanna visit us just go see Eleanor, she’ll give you a potion to turn you human, and then you’ll be able to meet our friend Zayn as well." Louis shouts as they exit Niall and Liam’s house, swimming back up to the surface. 

*

"Thank you for that Louis, it was really nice to see my family and friends again." Harry says as they fall back on the bed in Louis’ room, kissing Louis’ nose, causing Louis’ face to scrunch up.

"No problem baby, now speaking of babies, shall we?" Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows as he bites his lip, pulling on Harry’s lip with his teeth, causing the younger boy to moan. 

"Oh Louis, Louis!" Harry yells, whimpering as Louis bites the space between his neck and shoulder, leaving a dark purple bruise. 

"Clothes off." Harry moans out, tugging down Louis’ trousers, Louis stopping him as he takes off the rest of his clothes, then stripping Harry down to nothing but his pants. 

"Commando or condom, Harry?" Louis asks Harry, Harry responding, "Commando! I want babies!" causing Louis to giggle. 

"Gonna prep you first, babe." Louis says, pulling the piña colada flavoured lube out of the nightstand drawer, pouring some on his fingers. 

"Wanna try some, babe?" Louis asks, motioning his fingers covered in lube towards Harry’s mouth. Harry takes a whiff of the piña colada flavoured lube, suddenly a wave of nausea coming over him, causing him to roll over and puke into the trash can near the bed. 

"Harry, you okay babe?" Louis asks, wiping his lube covered fingers on the quilt, rubbing Harry’s back and bringing the trash can onto the bed, Harry heaving as he pukes violently, Louis holding his curly hair back, which he’s now growing out, his hair almost to his shoulders. 

"You stay here, I’ll go get mum." Louis says, running to go retrieve the queen.

*

"Mum, you used to be a nurse, right?" Louis says as he walks into his mother’s room. 

"That’s correct, what’s wrong Louis?" She asks, sitting up on her bed.

"Mum, Harry’s sick. We were just in our room and he um…wanted to taste the lube, and then he smelt it and he started puking, and I don’t know what to do." Louis says, sniffling as he cries.

"Well Boobear, it sounds like he might be experiencing some morning sickness, I puked at the smell of pineapples when I was pregnant with you; but as I was explaining, when people have morning sickness even the weirdest scent can trigger it, no matter what it is, pregnancy is different for everyone." Jay says, walking over to her closet to retrieve her ultrasound equipment from when she was a midwife. 

"Do you want me to go get him and check things out?" Louis asks, his mother nodding, the cerulean eyed boy walking out of the room to go get Harry.

*

"Princess, you okay?" Louis asks as he walks back into his and Harry’s bedroom, the younger of the couple rubbing his stomach, trying to recover from the morning sickness.

"Yea, I’m good, don’t know what happened there." Harry says, smiling up at Louis from his laying position on the bed.

"Mum wants to see us in her room, something about an ultrasound." Louis says, helping Harry off the bed and towards his mother’s room. 

*

"Ok Harry, just lay here, and we’ll start the examination." Jay says as she pats her hand on the bed, Harry laying down and propping himself up. 

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Jay says as she presses down on Harry’s stomach, causing the green eyed boy to whimper, pressing his head into Louis’ shoulder. 

"I’ll take that as a yes, so how’ve you been feeling Harry?" Jay asks, ready to type out Harry’s symptoms on her computer. 

"Been very tired since we got back from the honeymoon, my nipples are a bit sore, and um…I kinda puked at the scent of our piña colada lube that we got from France, which is really weird because I actually like piña coladas a lot." Harry says, Jay quickly typing down all the symptoms on her laptop. 

"Alright Harry, I think it’s time we start the ultrasound, just lower your pants a little and then we’ll get started." Jay says, Harry lowering his pants a little as she places some translucent gel onto his stomach, then moving it around with the transducer wand, turning on the ultrasound machine. 

"Okay lads, now if you look here, you’ll see a small little white blob, and that is your baby. Congratulations" Jay says as Harry starts to cry happy tears, Louis jumping off the bed and shouting, "I’m gonna be a daddy!" laughing as he hugs Harry, peppering kisses all over his face. Harry giggles, kissing Louis on the lips. 

"I’d say you’re about 11 weeks Harry, you’re almost done with the first trimester, and you should start showing soon." Jay says, handing Harry some tissues to clean the gel off his stomach, Louis kissing his temple as they retreat to their bedroom, going to have a cuddle session. 

*

Harry giggles as Louis peppers kisses on his stomach, Louis’ hands then coming down to rest on the small swell, Harry barely showing at 12 weeks pregnant. The couple have an interview to do today, with their favourite news people known as Sugarscape, whom they had called yesterday asking if they could do an interview at the office with them on the upcoming Tomlinson-Styles baby.

Harry’s dressed in a white v-neck paternity shirt today, a gift he’d received from Louis’ mother as a congratulations on the baby. His side of the closet is now full of paternity clothes ranging from week 12 all the way to week 40, Louis’ mother going a bit overboard on the paternity clothes shopping. 

*

Louis and Harry take a little walk to the Sugarscape news office for their interview, Harry smiling as he’s greeted by Rebecca when they walk in, the reporter that had written the article on his and Louis’ wedding.

Louis goes up to the desk with Harry, telling the receptionist, Mary, that they’ve got an interview with Karolin, she nods and tells them to take the elevator to floor 16, and Karolin should be waiting for them up there. The couple nods, taking the elevator up to floor 16, getting greeted by Gwen when the elevator stops at floor 16, Harry running to the bathroom for a quick wee, their little Jellybean had been sitting on his bladder the whole way up. 

*

"This is Karolin from Sugarscape, and I’m here with Prince Louis and his newly wedded husband Harry, how are you guys?" Karolin says once they’ve started recording the interview. 

"Good thanks." Harry says, Louis smiling at the camera and giving it a thumbs up. 

"So I’ve heard that you guys are expecting a little one come September 2015?" Karolin asks, Louis nodding as he rubs Harry’s three months pregnant stomach. 

"Yup, little Jellybean’s due on the second of September according to Louis’ mum. She used to be a midwife, so she did the ultrasound that confirmed my pregnancy, and I’m about 3 months now, almost done with my first trimester, hopefully I’ll start showing soon, too." Harry says, Louis kissing his temple as they intertwine their fingers that are resting on the bump. 

"So how is it possible that you’re pregnant, Harry?" Karolin asks, Harry’s eyes widening as he panics, sure Louis took the mermaid prince news okay, but what about the whole village? Would they judge him? Call him an abomination? Try to experiment on him? 

He then pushes all the negative thoughts away, telling her, “Now it may sound crazy, but I’m actually from under the sea. I’m the prince of an underwater kingdom called Atlantica, and the way that pregnancy works down there is swapped with the genders, meaning that the males are the ones that have the babies, and surprisingly Louis had taken this quite well when I told him, saying, and I quote: “You mean we can have Gaybies?!”. I think it’s all quite cool to see pregnancy in the opposite way down there, and one of my friends from Atlantica is actually expecting himself, he’s about a month ahead of me and hopefully he’ll come visit soon. Now you’re probably thinking if I’m a merman how do I have legs? Well, there’s a sorceress in Atlantica named Eleanor, and she helped me so that I could live on land with Louis.” 

"That’s all quite interesting Harry, so how has motherhood been treating you lately? Any morning sickness yet?" Karolin asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"Definitely, to be honest, it really sucks, the first time it happened I had smelled some of our piña colada lube, and it set off my hormones and I started to vomit in our trash bin, it was horrible, that was actually just last week, when we found out I was pregnant." Harry says, Louis chuckling at Harry, kissing his temple. 

"That doesn’t really sound fun, so Louis, are you excited to be a dad?" Karolin asks, Louis’ face lighting up.

"Well, yeah, I mean I’ve always wanted kids, and now that we can have our own biological children, it’s just amazing." Louis says, hugging Harry from behind, the younger lad giggling. 

"Well, I think that’s all the time we have today, it was nice seeing you guys, have a good day." Karolin says, the recording light on the camera going off, signalling the end of the interview.

*

The people in the village take the pregnancy announcement really well, all of them super excited to see the Tomlinson-Styles baby soon. 

*

Harry starts showing at 16 weeks, Louis posting a picture of his bump on their Instagram they created for the baby, the caption saying ‘Jellybean’s showing!’

*

"Harry?" Louis calls out, hearing a giggle coming from somewhere in the castle, following the sound of whoever the voice belongs to. Louis ends up in his bedroom, his twin sisters on the bed with Harry, tickling him. 

"Phoebe, Daisy, leave Harry be. He needs his rest." Louis says, ushering his sisters out of the room.

"Thank you, I couldn’t breathe." Harry says, Louis giggling as he kisses Harry’s forehead. 

"So how’s Jellybean?" Louis asks, Harry rubbing his four in a half months pregnant bump, little Jellybean kicking out at him, causing him to gasp. 

"You okay?" Louis asks, Harry nods, pressing Louis’ hand on his stomach, Jellybean kicking out at Louis. 

"Hi baby, it’s daddy, I can’t wait till you get here, maybe you’ll be a boy, so we can play football together, or maybe you’ll be a girl and I can teach you the piano, either way I’ll love you no matter what." Louis says, kissing Harry’s belly, their baby kicking him again. 

*

"So mum says we could find out the gender tomorrow if you want." Louis tells Harry while they’re sitting on the couch watching Netflix, Harry nodding his head in response, his eyes fluttering closed as he lays his head on Louis’ shoulder, letting out a yawn. 

"Tired, Princess?" Louis asks, Harry nodding as he falls asleep on Louis’ shoulder, Louis quickly getting up to get the blanket off the top of the other couch, lifting Harry’s head up and placing the blanket on both of them, the couple tired out from their royal duties today. 

*

Harry and Louis walk into Jay’s office, Harry waddling over to the bed, one hand on his stomach and the other on his back, trying to relieve the pain he’s been in. Louis helps him onto the bed, then getting on the bed as well, Harry lifting his shirt up as Jay puts the cold gel on his stomach, spreading it around some, then turning on the machine. 

"Well, I’d say the baby looks very healthy for twenty weeks, and they seem to think Harry’s a football field at the moment, but anyways, did you guys want to know the gender of the baby?" Jay says as she moves the wand around Harry’s stomach, the baby trying to kick the wand that Jay’s using to look over them. 

"Can we?" Harry asks, Louis repositioning the pink rose flower crown on top of his head, bringing some of his curls behind his ear. Jay nods, moving the wand lower to see the baby’s legs, smiling when she sees the baby’s parts, telling the boys, "I’m glad to say that you’ll be expecting a girl in September, Harry! Congratulations!" Harry squeals, happy tears running down his face as he kisses Louis, Louis rubbing his fingers on Harry’s five month bump, their little girl kicking out at him. 

*

"Louis we need a name for her, and a nursery, and some clothes, and my goodness, she’s gonna have the cutest baby clothes ever! We could get her some tutus, and some pretty little dresses, oh my god she’s gonna be adorable Louis, a baby girl!" Harry says as he paces in their bedroom, one hand on his bump. 

"Babe, slow down, she won’t be here until September, we can worry about that stuff later, but like you said, she needs a name, let’s worry about that right now, anything you had in mind?" Louis says, calming Harry down and walking him over to the bed, having him lay down. 

"I do really like Melody, or maybe we could name her after our mums! Joanne! Now we just need a middle name, what do you think sweetums?" Harry rambles, Louis stopping him by covering his mouth.

"How about this, I’ll go get us some notebooks and pens from the office, and we’ll write down the first five girl names that we can think of and then we’ll switch and go from there." Louis says, ruffling Harry’s curls, causing him to pout and grumble as he struggles to fix them.

*

Louis comes back with the notebooks and pens, handing one of each to Harry and biting the cap off of his pen to uncap it, placing it on the top of the pen. Harry shakes his head at Louis, uncapping the pen the regular way, the two of them each writing down 5 girl names on the notebook paper. 

Harry’s list:  
Emma  
Melody  
Diana  
Delilah  
Hailey

Louis’ list:   
Jess   
Brooklyn  
Erika   
Karaline   
Jade

The two exchange the notebooks, circling the ones they like best. Harry circles Karaline, Erika, and Jess, Louis circling Melody, Jade, and Emma. They then give each other the notebooks back, Harry frowning when he sees that Louis didn’t circle one that he liked a lot. 

"You don’t like Diana? Why not?" Harry asks, his lips turning to a frown. 

"It sounds too old fashioned Haz, I want our little princess to have a unique name, plus there already was a princess Diana." Louis says, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

"So what about we name her Jess Jade Tomlinson-Styles or Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles?" Harry asks, Louis nodding at the two name suggestions. 

"But which one Haz? We can’t have both, you’re not expecting twins." Louis says, Harry’s eyes lighting up as he gets an idea. 

"What if we ask your family and then tally how many we get for each, whichever one with the most is the name of the baby." Harry says, Louis nodding as he helps him off the bed, the two walking into Jay’s room first. 

*

"Hi mum, we have a question for you." Louis says as he walks into his mother’s room, Jay smiling as Louis and Harry walk into the room. 

"What’s up love? Is the baby doing okay?" she asks, Harry nodding as he rubs his bump, going to sit down in one of the chairs in the room, his feet starting to get tired from standing. 

"We wanted your opinion on the baby’s name. We have Karaline Erika and Jess Jade, but we don’t know which one to pick." Harry says, laying back in the lounge chair, placing his hand on his bump. 

"I think both names are very cute, but I really like Karaline, I was actually gonna name Louis that if he was a girl, why don’t you put me down for Karaline?" Jay says, Harry making a small vertical line under Karaline Erika. 

"Now we go to Lottie!" Louis shouts, helping Harry off the chair, the two of them walking to Lottie’s room down the hall.

*

Harry knocks on the door, making sure it’s okay to come in, opening the door when Lottie yells, “It’s open!” 

"Hi Lot, we wanted to see which name you like better for your niece, Karaline Erika, or Jess Jade? They’re the two names we really like, but we don’t know which one is better, so we’re asking the royal court for their opinion." Louis says, Lottie putting her finger on her chin, thinking for a little. 

"I like the sound of Princess Karaline, and the family can call her Kara." Lottie says, Harry smiling as he draws another vertical line under Karaline Erika. 

*

Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles ends up being the winner, Jess Jade Tomlinson-Styles almost coming to a tie with it, Louis’ twin sisters Pheobe and Daisy picking that name, but Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles wins with the likes of Fizzy, Harry hugging Louis’ little sister as a thank you, sniffling as he starts to cry happy tears. 

*

When Harry’s seven in a half months along, Niall and Liam come to visit them on the surface, Zayn walking into the castle with them, leading them up to Harry and Louis’ room in the palace, frowning when he realises they’re not in their bedroom, going to find the queen and ask her where they are. 

"Queen Jay, have you seen Louis and Harry? I have some of Harry’s friends who are looking for them." Zayn says, walking into the queen’s bedroom. 

"Niall?!" Harry exclaims, the blonde haired boy giggling as he and Liam walk over to Harry and Louis, Niall smiling at Harry’s baby girl on the ultrasound machine. 

"Boy or girl?" Niall asks, rubbing his eight in a half month pregnant bump as he sits down next to Louis, giving him a side hug. 

"Little girl, we’ve decided to name her Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles." Harry says, smiling at Louis from his seat on the lounge chair, then proceeding to look back up at the sonogram machine where their little girl is moving around happily inside of Harry. 

"Do you guys know what you’re having?" Louis asks, Niall shaking his head. 

"We kinda wanted it to be a surprise, our nursery at the house is dolphin themed, baby’s gonna love it." Liam says, kissing Niall’s head. 

"Well Harry, Karaline’s perfectly healthy at thirty weeks along, and once you get to your eighth month we’ll start some prenatal yoga and birthing classes to get you ready for the birth of Karaline." Jay says, passing Harry some paper towels to clean the gel off of his stomach, giving the four boys some privacy as she walks out. 

*

"So what are you guys doing here?" Harry asks, pulling his olive green maternity shirt down, rubbing his hand on his bump absentmindedly. 

"Thought we’d come stay with you guys until our little one is born, and maybe live on land with you guys, s’lot easier having legs instead of fins when you’re pregnant." Niall says, causing Harry to laugh. 

"Just wait until they get swollen, you won’t be able to wear your favourite shoes anymore, you’ll have to stick with flip flops and slippers to keep you comfortable, and trust me when I say barefoot is not a good choice, nearly turned my feet blue last time, and oh my god the back pains you’ll get, they’re terrible, not even Louis’ masseuse hands could fix that problem." Harry tells Niall, Louis helping him up and Liam helping up Niall, Harry and Louis escorting Liam and Niall to one of the spare bedrooms that they’ll be sleeping in. 

*

Niall ends up giving birth to a baby boy, him and Liam agreeing on the name Zachary Andrew Payne-Horan. The two of them move into the house next to Zayn and his sister, making sure they visit Louis and Harry as much as they can before Princess Karaline is born, they won’t be able to do that very much after Harry gives birth. 

*

"Louis! Just let me in, I wanna see!" Harry yells, banging his fist on the nursery door that Louis’ locked shut, preventing Harry; and anyone else, from entering into the nursery. 

"It’s almost finished, babe! I just have to do some finishing touches with the furniture!" Louis shouts from inside the nursery. Harry grumbles, going back to his and Louis’ room to wait until Louis comes to retrieve him when he’s done. 

*

Louis comes to get Harry five minutes later, helping the eight and half month pregnant lad off the couch in their master bedroom, ushering him towards the nursery in the palace. 

"You ready?" Louis asks, Harry nodding, Louis going to cover his eyes as they enter the nursery, closing the door behind him and having Harry sit down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, removing his hands from Harry’s eyes, the pregnant boy gasping at the beautiful scenery, the walls a cotton candy pink, complete with a blue castle that has sparkles on it, courtesy of Zayn. The crib has a little pink bunny inside it, the colour of the crib a beautiful white, and the sheets on it the same colour as the walls, a pink sparkle dresser next to it, a dark brown wood changing station across from it, the closet doors left open revealing clothes of all colours, different tints and hues for each colour, a few pink tutus on hangers as well as some beautiful princess dresses and a tiara on the dresser, a little bookshelf in the corner of the room, for Harry and Louis to read little Karaline some bedtime stories. 

"So? Do you like it?" Louis asks, Harry sniffling, rubbing his eyes as he wipes away some tears. 

"Lou, it’s beautiful." Harry cries out, leaning his head up to kiss Louis, the older of the two walking around the rocking chair to sit with Harry, kissing him properly. 

*  
Harry’s sitting on his and Louis’ canopy bed in their room, watching Friends as he rubs his belly, which is exposed, most of his shirt rolled up, due to the hotness in his room. His belly is protruding all the way out at nine months pregnant, his due date just days away. He grimaces as feels a small pain in his lower abdomen, ignoring it thinking it’s just Braxton Hicks. 

*

Harry’s on his third episode of Friends when he feels a pop, his water breaking and leaving a stain on his paternity jeans. ”LOUIS!” Harry yells, his mother-in-law and his husband running into the bedroom, Jay helping him off the bed when she sees the wet spot on his paternity jeans, walking with him and Louis out the front door of the palace and into her mini van, rushing off towards the hospital. 

*

"Royal baby’s on the way, I need a doctor!" Louis yells as he wheels Harry into the hospital with the wheelchair they had bought in advance for Harry’s labor and birth of Princess Kara, Jay following closely behind them. The nurse at the reception desk hears Louis’ cry for help, paging some nurses and one of the best doctors in the Doncaster Royal Infirmary; the one that has brought the prince where he is today, Doctor Sasha Pieterse (The girl that plays Alison on Pretty Little Liars!). She walks over to Louis and Harry, shaking Jay’s hand and hugging Louis, telling him, "I’ve brought you were you are today Prince Louis, I helped your mother give birth to you, and now it looks like I’ll be bringing another royal baby into the world." 

*

Dr. Pieterse brings them up to the labor and delivery floor, Harry getting wheeled into his hospital room by Louis, who then helps him onto the bed. 

"Alright boys, I’m gonna need you to go into this bathroom and put this gown on Harry, and then we’ll make sure the baby’s position is head down, and I’ll come back every few hours to check on you guys, okay?" Dr. Pieterse says, as she hands a pink nightgown to Louis, Jay helping Harry off the bed, the couple walking in the bathroom to change. 

"Let’s just get this over with." Harry grumbles as they get into the bathroom, immediately taking off his paternity shirt, Louis helping him with his paternity jeans and his slippers. Louis helps Harry into the pink nightgown, kissing his cheek as the two of them walk out of the bathroom and Harry goes to sit on the bed. Louis opens up their hospital bag that Jay had placed near his feet, taking out one of Harry’s headscarves. He hands it to Harry, letting the boy tie it around his head to keep his curls in place. 

Dr. Pieterse comes over to check Harry’s dilation, telling Harry that he’s at 5 centimetres and depending on how long it takes, it’s possible that the royal baby might not be born until tomorrow. Harry groans at that, just wanting his daughter out and into the world with him and Louis already.

*

Harry feels his first contraction a few hours after they’ve been checked into the hospital, gripping onto Louis’ hand for about ten seconds, breathing a sigh of relief when it disappears. 

"First contraction?" Jay asks, Harry nodding, watching her run out of the room to go get Dr. Pieterse. 

*

"So the contractions have started Harry?" Dr. Pieterse says as she walks back into the room with Jay, a few nurses behind her with some supplies. 

"Yea, we started tracking them too. It’s been about 20 minutes since the first one happened, still no sign of a second contraction." Louis says as he looks at his phone, eyes on the stopwatch he’s turned on.

"I don’t think you’ll really need that much anymore Louis. My nurses have brought in a few bands that we’ll wrap around Harry’s stomach, one of them tracking his contractions and the other tracking the baby’s heartbeat and we’ll also put an IV in his left arm." Dr. Pieterse says, her nurses walking over to Harry to put the equipment on his stomach, the bands clicking as they strap them around Harry’s stomach and close the buckle, implanting the IV in his arm next, wincing as they put the IV in his arm, tearing up a bit, and squeezing Louis’ hand a little. 

"Hey, no tears Haz, you’re fine, I’m right here." Louis says, kissing Harry’s knuckles. 

*

"Louis!" Harry whimpers, the contraction hitting him full force, causing him to cry out. 

"Breathe through it Haz, like mum showed you, just breathe and squeeze my hand, okay?" Louis says, Harry squeezing his hand as he does the breathing exercises he learned with Jay, loosening his grip on Louis’ hand as the contraction passes. 

*

Harry grips Louis’ hand tightly as the contraction he’s working on grows stronger, moaning in the process. 

"Louis, can I get some medication, please?" Harry asks, giving Louis puppy dog eyes. 

"Babe, you don’t my approval for pain medication, if you want some go ahead." Louis says, kissing Harry’s sweaty forehead. Harry nods, pressing the call button on his bed. 

*

"Hi Harry, everything alright?" One of the nurses asks as she walks into Harry’s hospital room. 

"Can I get some pain medication please? This hurts so much." Harry says, a tear falling from his eye as another contraction starts, gripping onto Louis’ forearm as he bites his lip.

"Of course, now just to let you know we can’t give you an epidural because your waters broke already, so we can either give you some gas that you can breathe in during the contractions, or we can have you go into the tub for a little to see if the water will relieve some pain and if you want we can also bring you a birthing ball." The nurse tells Harry, Louis moving some of his sweaty hair off his forehead. 

Harry nods, saying, “I’ll take the birthing ball please, and I think we’ll try the tub for a little.” The nurse nods, leaving to go get a birthing ball. 

* 

When the nurse comes back, Harry and Louis are already in the tub, Harry in the shirt he wore to the hospital, a simple cherry blossom flower print maternity shirt he had gotten as a baby shower gift from Zayn and his new girlfriend Perrie. 

"Are you comfy in there Harry?" his nurse Emily asks, Harry nodding as Louis rubs his stomach, Louis kissing Harry’s cheek from his position behind him. 

"Are you ready to get out, love?" Louis asks Harry, the curly haired prince nodding, Louis getting out of the tub first, then helping Harry out, the two of them walking into the main part of Harry’s hospital room, Emily waiting for them by Harry’s bed, holding the birthing ball still. Louis helps Harry onto the birthing ball, the taller brunette holding onto his stomach as he rests himself on the birthing ball. 

*

"Jay!" Harry yells, his mother-in-law coming out of the bathroom, walking over to Harry. 

"Harry, what’s wrong?" Jay asks, her son-in-law squeezing her hands as he cries out in pain. 

"I-I need Louis, please, go find Louis, he should be in the café still, he went to get some food, please go find him Jay, I need my husband, the baby’s coming now." Harry says, panting every so often as he speaks, Jay nodding as she runs out of the hospital room to retrieve Louis, Harry pressing the call button to call for his nurses and Dr. Pieterse. 

*

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU, I’M NOT PUSHING UNTIL MY HUSBAND AND MOTHER-IN-LAW ARE IN HERE!" Harry yells, the nurse nodding, walking away from Harry to avoid any more yelling directed at her. 

*

Luckily, Louis and Jay come back rather quickly, Louis running into the room and sitting behind Harry, letting the curly haired lad grip onto his forearms, Jay standing aside, turning on the camera Louis and Harry had packed in their hospital bag. 

"Okay Harry, are you ready to start pushing now?" Dr. Pieterse asks, Harry nodding, grasping onto Louis’ forearms, Jay pressing record as Harry starts pushing. Harry screams as he pushes, gripping onto Louis’ forearms tightly, his nails that he’s painted the design of cherry blossom flowers to go with his maternity shirt leaving crescent moon shape indents in Louis’ tattooed skin. Harry pants as he tries to regain his breath from the painful delivery process, starting to push again as Dr. Pieterse tells him to push, the twenty year old crying out and pressing his head into Louis’ shirt. 

"Babe, you okay?" Louis asks, Harry shaking his head and burying his head further into Louis’ chest. 

"It hurts so much Lou, I don’t think I can do this anymore." Harry says, sniffling. 

Louis wipes away his tears, kissing Harry’s temple. “I’m right here babe, you’ll be okay, promise.” Louis says.

*

"Harry, I think we might have to do an emergency c-section. You’ve been pushing for almost an hour and she’s still not progressing, if you’d prefer to keep pushing you can, or to stay on the safe side we’ll do a c-section." Dr. Pieterse says, Harry shaking at the words ‘emergency c-section’. 

"No! I’ll keep pushing, I promise I’m fine, I can keep pushing." Harry says, Dr. Pieterse nodding. 

"Alright, push Harry!" she yells, Harry screaming out as he pushes, the princess’ head finally appearing. 

"Oh thank god, her head’s finally out Harry. Just keep pushing." Dr. Pieterse says, holding Princess Kara’s emerging head in her gloved hands. 

"You’re doing so well Princess, she’s almost out, get ready to meet our little girl Harry, now push!" Louis says, Harry gripping onto his arms with his long cherry blossom flower design nails, falling back against Louis as their daughter pops out. 

"It’s a girl!" Dr. Pieterse says, Louis lightly pushing Harry off of him, kissing his forehead as he goes over to detach their daughter from Harry. Dr. Pieterse shows Louis how to cut the cord, patting him on the back as he successfully cuts the cord, the nurses taking Princess Kara to go get cleaned up, returning her to Harry when they’re done, asking him for her name. 

"Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles." Harry answers, kissing Louis on the cheek. 

*

Jay takes multiple pictures of Louis and Harry with Kara on the camera they’d brought with them, some with all of them together, others with just Louis and Kara, or just Harry and Kara. 

"Louis, she’s so cute." Harry says, tracing his finger over Kara’s porcelain white cheek. 

"That she is Harry, but you know who’s even cuter?" Louis says, Harry turning his head in confusion. "Who?" 

"You silly!" Louis says, kissing Harry’s face. 

Karaline Erika Tomlinson-Styles, born September 2nd, 2014. First born of Princes Louis William Tomlinson-Styles and Harry Edward Tomlinson-Styles.


End file.
